


Christmas Time is Finally Here! I Hope

by RemyNeedsTherapy



Series: Ripoff inspirante [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being Broke, Christmas is finally here! Sorta, Gen, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING!, It's Christmas in the fic!, Surprised children, Swearing, but enough of it, not much, suicide of a cat mentioned, tears...... of joy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyNeedsTherapy/pseuds/RemyNeedsTherapy
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner. Well, around the clock.11:58.....11:59.........The kids(Everyone but Emile and Logan because those two actually sleep*Glares at Remy*) stared at the clock and-12:00"WOOOO!""Christmas is here!"Little do they know that Patton had a surprise for them, and not a bad kind of surprise.
Series: Ripoff inspirante [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Time is Finally Here! I Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look or Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122159) by [inspirante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante). 



> I would like to say that yet again I have returned, and I'm finally on Winter Break! After 8 tests in 2 days, I am on break! And as you all know, this is a rip off series, it's in the series name, so I don't feel like I have the need to put in the whole "this is inspired by-" Thing, but I do it anyways. And for the sake of this chapter, Patton isn't allergic to cats. Anyways, enjoy friendos.

"Okay, is it time yet? I can't see the clock," Roman said. 

"Yeah, I can't see it either," Remus complained.

Dee looked over at the twins, unamused, "Shush, both of you. You two shouldn't even be awake in the first place."

(Random side note; I wrote all of this, then I accidently exited the tab and lost everything. My amount of disappointment and sadness is unbelievable, end me.)

"Not my fault old man!" Roman retorted, earning a quiet giggle from Remy. Remy receiving a well earned smack in the back of the head.

"I am not old, I am only 17," Dee huffed, mentally noting to give Roman some manners.

"Soooo, old," Remus said. Making Dee become slightly annoyed.

"I am NOT old," Dee was not at all happy about them saying this.

Remy spoke up, "It's 11:49. And Virgie and I can carry you two if you'd like." Virgil nodded, agreeing with Remy.

The twins immediately jumped into the arms of their older brother(Or sibling), Remy holding Remus and Virgil holding Roman. 

11:51

11:52

Remus spoke again, "Jay-jay, why do you even like Christmas. It's more of a little person thing, and you're old.

Dee sighed, "Don't call me that. I'm not old. Christmas is for everyone you dunce, and it reminds me of when everything was better." Dee mumbled the last part, Rem and Virgil also going extremely still.

"Oh," Roman and Remus muttered, turning back to the clock that they can't even read.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

11:57

The people who are awake leaned in closer to the clock. Remy sipping on some coffee which Dee quickly took away, Roman and Remus staring blankly at the clock not at all knowing what it said, Virgil hasn't blinked in multiple minutes, Dee is nearly asleep. 

11:58

Dee yawned, clearly not used to being up at such a late time.

11:59

Virgil finally blinked.

12:00

"WOOOOO!" Roman shouted, a hand soon covering his mouth.

"Christmas is here!" Remus yelled, getting the same treatment as Roman did previously.

"Shut up! People are sleeping! And you should have been too!" Dee quietly scolded the two loud twins.

The twins pouted as they were set down on the floor.

"Go to bed, everyone, I'll wake you up at 8:30," Dee said, glaring at Remy. 

They all split off to go to their own rooms, Remy having no plans to actually sleep, but they did sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~8:30am~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee got some cookie sheets from the kitchen and smashed them together making a clanging sound. He continues doing this walking by everyone's doors, "WAKE UP DUNCES! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The first one out of their room was Emile, dressed in his Steven Universe onesie, eyes wide seeming with stars in them. The next one out was Logan in his unicorn onesie which he never admits he loves. The next one out was Remy, still in the clothes they had worn the previous day and earlier that morning, though they are quite obviously groggy. Then came out Virgil, in day clothes, but not the ones he wore earlier. Now here comes the twins, in their respective colors and onesies, a red prince and a green duke. The last one out is Patton, but he is fully dressed and awake.

"Good morning kiddos!" Patton said cheerily. 

Remy grumbled something and headed downstairs, their hair a long tangled mess. They'll take care of it later, but first coffee. Logan was contemplating going back to sleep, well, before he was suddenly getting dragged downstairs by Emile. The twins made it a race to get downstairs, neither of them tripping this time around. Dee and Virgil went downstairs together, not talking but they walked side by side. Patton went downstairs last, making sure the kids got there safely.

(I exited the tab AGAIN, I'm about to cry, 6 hours, wasted-) 

Patton walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast, only to find the sleeping mess of a person that is Remy. Patton chuckled to himself, helping Remy make the coffee they were quite obviously making themselves before falling asleep. The weird thing is that they aren't sitting down, or laying down, they are standing up. Patton lightly shook Remy.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" Patton asked softly.

Remy looked down at Patton and grumbled something before continuing to make their coffee. Remy; Not at all a morning person. After chugging the coffee that they had made they made another cup to carry around throughout the day, soon going up to their room. Patton sighed and made breakfast. 

Somewhere before 9am, Patton had finished making very elaborate waffles.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" 

The kids came into the kitchen 2 at a time. Remy and Virgil first, Virgil in PJ's of some sort and Remy wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and black basketball shorts. Then the twins, who didn't dare change when they woke up. Then Logan and Emile entered the room, also not daring to change. Lastly Dee came into the room, wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and black sweatpants. 

The first thing that Patton noticed is that Dee has beautiful wavy dark brown hair, like half of his siblings. Those sibling did not include Remy and the twins who had red hair with grey streaks. The color of red and grey, however, varied. Remy's being overall darker then the twins who were very vibrant. 

Patton put down all the food in front of the kids, some eating faster than others. Remy finishing in about an hour, which Patton made a mental note of. 

"Everyone to the living room, it's time for presents," Dee said, walking into the void. 

Everyone got up and followed Dee into the void known as the living room. 

Dee handed a neatly wrapped present to Patton, "Everyone of us chipped in for this."

"And I wrapped it!" Remy exclaimed, "Because every one else wraps things like fucking idiots."

Dee glares at Remy, "Yes, you did wrap it, but we aren't fucking idiots."

"Yeah, sure," Remy says, sipping on their coffee.

Patton looked at the gift, " I really don't deserve this kiddos."

"Yes you do, we've known you for like, 7 months, and you are like a dad to most of us," Emile stated.

"All of us," Virgil muttered.

"Now open it!" Roman yelled.

Remus soon followed, "Yeah open it!"

Patton ripped apart the neatly wrapped wrapping paper, then opening a semi small cardboard box, revealing a cup. On the cup it said, '#1 Honorary Dad {I'm so sorry for loss.... Of sanity -J}'. Patton started to tear up. 

"Kiddos, you really didn't have to do this," Patton said, wiping away any tears that managed to escape.

"Well we wanted to, so we did it," Logan said.

"Yeah, and it wasn't a waste of money either!" Roman said, "I just gave a few coins to Dee, and so did Remus and Lo and Emmy!"

"I was the one who ordered it though," Remy said.

"You are better at the electronic stuff than the rest of us Rem," Dee said. 

"That's fair-"

"Anyways, let's get back to the presents and stuff!" Remus and Roman interjected in unison, which was always really creepy. 

"Okay!" Virgil said quickly, followed by a quick "Yup" from Remy. 

The older kids grabbed lots of presents, the younger kids getting made drawn cards. And Remy was right, Virgil and Janus can't wrap anything worth shit. It looks like a toddler wrapped everything for those two, while Remy's was neatly done. The older kids had actual jobs and did work for neighbors sometimes, so they had money. The younger kids are broke, because they are kids. 

All of the kids had opened their gifts, and needless to say they were all very happy. Patton had never seen any of them nearly as happy as they are now. Come to think of it, he can't remember the older kids actually being happy, they usually seem like they're acting... Patton made another mental note.

"Okay kiddos, it's my turn to give you all presents," Patton said, popping up like a spring and going off into a side room. Soon returning with multiple bags of whatever Patton got.

"Patton, you really didn't have to get anything for us," Dee said.

"Yeah, we're okay on our own," Remy said. Patton made a mental note of that wording. 

"Well, as you said to me earlier, I wanted to, so I did. Now accept the fact that you are basically my children, and I got Christmas presents for you," Patton said, handing a very large bag to each of the ki

"Now open," Patton said, sitting crisscross on the floor.

The first to open their bag was Emile. He found lots of cartoon DVD's and toys for various cartoons, including TMNT(2012, the only one that matters), Steven Universe, and many more*. Even at the bottom are some shirts for him, with cartoon characters on them. Even deeper are some notebooks and pens.

The second to open the bag was Remus. He found a foam morning star, many markers and sketchbooks, pens galore, notebooks, some clothes, but mostly toys and art supplies.

The third kid to open the bag was Roman. He found a foam sword, markers, sketchbooks, pens, notebooks. Basically everything that Remus had, but brighter, and less evil.

The fourth to open their bag was Logan. He got notebooks, pens, pencils, a calculator, some new ties, some more black formal shirts that he always wears for no real reason, and books, lots of books.

The fifth to open the bag was Virgil. He got tons of stuff from Hot Topic, including lots of shirts, a few pairs of fingerless gloves, some black nail polish, more black eye shadow, and more white foundation. But the thing that caught Virgil's eye was a pair of brand new headphones to replace his old worn headphones that he always carried around. 

The sixth to open the bag was Remy, who had been a little worried about it. They were surprised to not get buried in coffee, like how their older brothers had done to them earlier. They actually got some black fingerless gloves, black shirts, a few random dresses and skirts a new more goth leather jacket, black makeup, black nail polish, many black rings and earrings, and a pair of black combat boots. But the one thing that made them the happiest were the two pride pins at the bottom, one being a demiboy pin, the other being a gay pin. Needless to say, they were happy.

The seventh, and last to open their bag was Dee. When he finally did he found not only a new pair of yellow gloves, a new capelet, and some stuff on snakes and reptiles, but he also got some snake care booklets. 

"So Dee, I put something in your room, I didn't look at anything, I just snuck something in there, ya knock. And I put a few things for everyone else in the bathroom," Patton said.

Dee got up and ran to his room, opening his door he found the strangest thing. A hypo snow bullsnake in elaborately built enclosure. 

Everyone else went to the bathroom, and upon opening the door 3 kittens raced out the door. One of them black and white, while other two were calico. They all had collars on them as well, Remy picked up the vicious back kitten.

"Ender, cute. I remember our last cat Iris, she basically accidently committed suicide, she was probably the most stupid cat we've ever had. The nicest, but the most idiotic. This one isn't stupid, I can tell."

Emile picked up one of the calico kittens, the nice super cuddly one. 

"Lily!" Emile exclaimed, hugging the kitten.

Then Remus went after the more skittish of the kittens, "Echo, I like this one!"

Remy is just over in the corner getting beaten up by a 4 month old kitten, Emile is cuddling a 4 month old kitten, and Remus is just holding a 4 month old kitten.

Dee came downstairs and suddenly hugged Patton before letting go and mumbling, "Thank you."

"Of course kiddo!" Patton said, mentally cherishing this moment forever. 

The kids all played with the cats, watched movies, and sorted their rooms for the rest of the day. Most of them falling asleep to Ghost Rider, the only people remaining awake being Remy, Dee, and Patton. But before midnight, Remy was the only one awake. 3am, everyone is asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through another chapter of my little weird rip off series. I'm surprised anyone actually reads this stuff. I'm even more surprised you guys like this stuff. But if you guys want me too I will post some concept art of this Au's characters how I imagine them on my reddit u/Remy-Dark. I post a lot of drawings on there and 'occasional' random things. But I will gladly draw everyone if you'd like me to.  
> Anyways, Stay awesome bros- Wait, it's been taken too? Damn it! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?! Redo i-


End file.
